1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a test path compensating circuit and a test path compensating system, and more particularly, to a test path compensating circuit and a test path compensating system for compensating for the paths of input test signals received through test pads, to perform a test.
2. Related Art
As the demand toward electronic devices increases, especially with devices that are convenient for carrying, so does the need to have the component elements and devices disposed within the electronic devices scaled down. The component elements disposed in the electronic devices are electrically coupled through electrical paths. The Electrical paths electrically coupling a multitude of component elements have different lengths.
In particular, in the case of testing an electronic device, test patterns should be inputted to a circuit to be tested, with the same timing. However, differences are caused in times at which test patterns reach the circuit to be tested, according to not only differences in the lengths of electrical paths but also a variation in PVT (process, voltage and temperature). In devices scaled down, such time differences may impede the acquisition of a precise testing result.